


An Unlikely Team

by Hucklebarry



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Humor, Jack is a Stowaway, MacGyver-ism, No guns vs total shootout, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hucklebarry/pseuds/Hucklebarry
Summary: Pete sends MacGyver to help some people terrorized by a town tyrant upon requesting for a less dangerous mission to unwind, but Jack Dalton decides to tag along. When they get there, they find that The A-Team has already arrived and in the midst of trying to solve the problem. Will MacGyver and Hannibal continue to argue, or agree to work together for the good of saving the town?





	1. The Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to create a crossover for The A-Team and MacGyver came from the proboards A-Team forum. I do not own The A-Team or MacGyver and all rights go to Stephen J. Cannel and Lee David Zlotoff. Please leave your ideas in the comments. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!

MacGyver waltzed into Peter Thornton’s office with his thumbs in his pockets like he normally would and announced, “Hiya, Pete, do you have another mission for me? I’d prefer if it was a calmer one than last time,” he asked, nearly shaking at the memory of Murdoc unexpectedly crashing his mission. He’d almost killed him this time by almost throwing him off a mountain.

“Let me see, I’ll check my files,” Pete offered, leaning over to reach the stack of folders on the side of his desk. Pete was the director of operations at The Phoenix Foundation, which was a think tank that often indulged in other affairs such as secret missions for the government. Pete was also MacGyver’s employer, but most importantly his friend. “I hope Murdoc didn’t cause too much trouble this time,” he said emphatically.

“Well he did, like always,” MacGyver sighed.

Murdoc was MacGyver’s most evil enemy he had encountered over his many years of being a secret agent. The man had absolutely no morals and to top it off he was a master of disguise and downright psychopathic. Mac was personally done with that lunatic dropping in at any time, trying to finally finish his hit, only to always fail in the end. But MacGyver had to give the man credit, he was the trickiest foe he had ever taken on and probably ever would.

“I have one thing ... however it isn’t exactly like the other missions you do,” Pete said hesitantly.

“I’ll take it!” MacGyver answered with a confident flair and his signature smile, just happy he’d get some sort of break with a less complicated mission.

Pete smiled at his enthusiasm. He had known the man for many years and he was always the optimist. “Great, I’ll brief you on it now.”

MacGyver sat down on the chair in front of Pete’s desk and listened to the older man’s words.

“There’s this small town in Virginia called Chincoteague that has been reporting many acts of burglary, racketeering, assault, and one count of arson. However, it seems that the police are too frightened of the men committing these crimes to do anything. I’ll book a private jet for you tomorrow if you’re still interested.”

MacGyver felt his stomach lurch when he heard the words, “private jet.” He absolutely despised heights. But, since he was a true humanitarian at heart and knew these people were suffering, he did his best to push the feeling aside like he always did. “I’m still interested,” he said confidently.

“Good, I’ll see you when you come back,” Pete said.

“See you then,” MacGyver replied and walked out of Pete’s office, leaving him to wonder about the things his friend would encounter in Virginia.

____________________________________________________________

Jack Dalton had one reason for soliciting on the landing pad that the private jet MacGyver would be riding was on. It was simply because he was bored. His friend got to go on all of these top-secret missions and come home to tell about it. But he was stuck in his home left to sulk and occasionally come up with a bright idea, which MacGyver usually rejected tagging along in, but would finally cave in with enough persuasion. All he wanted was to go on one of MacGyver’s missions. The perfect way to do so was to disguise himself as the pilot of the aircraft.

MacGyver checked his bag to see if he had all the things he needed and walked on the plane. He had always preferred to pack light. To him, his surroundings have always provided ample supplies for a journey far from home. But he forgot to notice one thing, and it was that his rambunctious friend, Jack Dalton, had snuck into the pilot’s seat and was preparing to stowaway on MacGyver’s mission. Mac just sat in his chair, unaware of his friend in the cockpit.

Jack knew he had to do everything to hide his presence on the aircraft until she landed or his friend would have a fit and practically turn the plane around. _‘All I have to do is stay unseen for four hours. It should be easy!’_ Jack thought confidently as he successfully launched the jet off the runway. He knew once the jet landed MacGyver wouldn’t have the heart to send him away. _‘After all, I’ve known him for years. He’s never had the strength to say no to me or my schemes,’_ he thought cockily, remembering the times Pete had gotten on MacGyver about being a pushover when it came to him, and there had been a lot of times.

____________________________________________________________

Four long hours passed and the plane finally landed. MacGyver walked off of the plane, glad to see land again. That feeling was pushed aside when he saw Jack jump out of the cockpit and exclaim, “Hi, buddy!”

“Jack! What are you doing here?” MacGyver shouted. All he had asked for was an easy mission but Jack just had to come along and screw things up.

“I would stop screaming, Mac, the locals are staring,” Jack teased.

“What. Are. You. Doing. Here?” MacGyver asked with a clenched jaw. He walked up to him and looked directly into his eyes.

Jack’s eye twitched, MacGyver knew that was always his tell for when he was about to lie. “Your eye is twitching, Jack,” he pointed out the obvious. “Why are you here? Did you get in trouble again?” he asked worriedly. Jack had an annoying habit of coming to him when he would get into trouble with some group of thugs or something like that.

“I was just bored,” he said nonchalantly.

“You hijacked a government plane because you were bored! Do you even know how much trouble this could get you into?”

“I guess I didn’t think about that part,” he said solemnly, thinking for a moment. “But you and your buddy Thornton can help me get out of it!” He said with a new found energy.

“You’re the most irresponsible man I’ve ever met! How are you not in jail yet?”

“Simple, because you helped me escape. Wow, kemosabe, your memory is really fading. You’re the one who got us out of that small town prison with the corrupt warden.”

“Ah, yes I remember. You were the one who got us in that mess, too. I should’ve left you in there,” He sneered and began to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Jack asked, worrying if he’d gone too far.

“I’m calling Pete to see that you won’t be charged with a government offense,” He shouted back.

Walking always had the ability to clear MacGyver’s head when he was distraught. He finally came upon a pay phone and dialed the number to Pete’s office. It only had to ring once before Pete picked up, “Hello, Thornton here.”

“Hi, Pete, it’s MacGyver.”

“Is everything going well with the mission?”

“Not really. Jack decided to pretend to be the pilot on my plane.”

“He didn’t!” Pete exclaimed in disbelief. “Mac, I told you that Jack is nothing but trouble. Have him fly back immediately so we can try to cover this up,” he said the last part in a whisper.

“Come on, Pete, you know I can’t do that. He’s one of my closest friends.”

Pete knew there was no more arguing on the matter when he heard the tone of MacGyver’s voice, “Fine, just don’t let him get too involved in your mission. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Thanks, Pete. I’ll talk to you soon,” MacGyver placed the phone back on the cradle and walked back to where he hoped Jack was still waiting.


	2. The A-Team is Coming! The A-Team is Coming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The A-Team or MacGyver. All rights go to Stephen J. Cannell and Lee David Zlotoff.

MacGyver continued to walk in Jack’s direction. He had many questions circulating in his mind, like how Jack even managed to hijack a government plane with no one noticing. He was taken from his thoughts when he got closer to his best friend.

When MacGyver got close enough to see Jack, he also saw a big, black van with a red stripe parked next to him and immediately sped his walk to a run. “Jack, get out of there!” MacGyver shouted in vain. His friend was too busy having a conversation with a man wearing a blue ball cap and a brown leather jacket with, _‘What was that? A tiger on it?’_

As he got closer he began to pay attention to the other three men surrounding Jack. His running came to a halt when he came face to face with a gray-haired man smoking a cigar.

“What are you doing here?” The man asked in an almost gruff voice, taking out his cigar.

“I should be asking you the same thing,” MacGyver retorted.

“Relax guys, Mac here is my best friend. Aren’t you, Mac?” Jack said the last part in an obnoxious tone and nudged MacGyver playfully in the arm. It took all MacGyver had in him not to scowl or say something back.

The man wearing the blue ball cap walked up to MacGyver, “Well, any friend of Jack’s is a friend of mine!”

“Your friend and the Captain seem to have hit it off,” The gray-haired man said, answering the lingering question in MacGyver’s mind. “Allow me to introduce ourselves. I’m Colonel John “Hannibal” Smith. I’m the leader of The A-Team,” besides from the cigar he was smoking he was wearing a tan khaki jacket with a light blue undershirt and he had an AR-15 strapped to his back. He was also wearing black gloves.

“I heard about you in ‘Nam, you guys were the most respected special forces outfit. Hell, you were living legends! None of us ever believed you robbed that bank in Hanoi,” MacGyver said with a newfound admiration.

“Well, we’re glad someone’s on our side,” The Captain said.

Hannibal continued and pointed to the man standing next to him, “This is Lieutenant Templeton “Faceman” Peck. He’s our master scam-artist.” This man had light brown hair and was wearing a complete suit and tie with a matching Armani jacket. Face’s watch could be easily recognized as a Rolex. He was good-looking with a winning smile. MacGyver could imagine why they called him Face.

Hannibal then gestured to the next man, “This is Sergeant B.A. Baracus. He’s the muscle of the group and our mechanic. The B.A. stands for bad attitude.”

“You better believe it, sucka!” B.A. boomed. The man wore pounds of gold necklaces around his neck and had a mohawk with a beard. He also had feather earrings. His outfit consisted of blue overalls and a sleeveless red undershirt with long socks and sneakers. MacGyver could tell that the muscled man was a force to be reckoned with.

Hannibal went on to introduce the final member of the team, “Last, but not least, this is Captain Howlin’ Mad Murdock. He’s our pilot and can be just a little crazy at times.”

“I’m certifiable,” Murdock confirmed with a goofy grin and an oddly deep voice.

MacGyver took a good look at him. Besides from the blue ball cap he saw his brown leather jacket did, in fact, have a tiger imprinted on the back of it along with the words ‘Da Nang’. Murdock wore a shirt with the saying, “Minds are for people who think”. He also had khaki pants and sneakers.

“I guess I’ll introduce myself now. I’m MacGyver, I work at The Phoenix Foundation and was assigned to take down some guys here who have been terrorizing the locals,” he explained, now feeling safer around this unique assortment of men.

“We were hired for that reason, too,” Hannibal said in surprise, but you could barely see it with the way he schooled his features.

“Can they come with us, Hannibal? Please!” Murdock begged, wanting more time to get to know his newest pilot friend.

“I guess it would be alright since we are here for the same purpose. But MacGyver…” Hannibal trailed off.

“Yeah?” MacGyver asked.

“I’m in charge,” Hannibal asserted.

MacGyver decided it would be best to follow the older man’s wishes since he did look very capable of his job and wouldn’t take no for an answer. He replied, “Sure, Colonel. But there’s one thing.”

“What is it?” Hannibal questioned, not knowing if he would like the answer.

“I don’t use guns. I’m what you would call an improviser, I use the items around me to complete my missions,” he said with authority. Hannibal knew right away from the tone of his voice that this was non-negotiable.

The confidence in MacGyver’s voice when he said that caused Hannibal to stifle a laugh. _‘Ha! This kid can’t be serious!’_ he thought. “And exactly how many missions have you been on?” Hannibal asked in a condescending tone.

“I deactivated fifty bombs in ‘Nam successfully and completed every mission I’ve been assigned at The Phoenix Foundation. I usually focus on defeating Russian spies and environmental stuff. Every mission I’ve been on I’ve never found it necessary to carry a gun, sir,” he said respectfully, not wanting to start off on the wrong foot with the Colonel.

Hannibal was impressed, to say the least. But that didn’t make him any less happy about the kid refusing to carry a gun. “Thank you for your service. You would’ve been a nice addition to my A-Team. I’m not exactly pleased with the fact that you don’t use guns, though. But I guess I can make an exception just this once.”

“You hear that, Mac! We get to work with The A-Team!” Jack exclaimed.

“Thank you, Colonel,” MacGyver said with a smile.

“Now, MacGyver, what do you say we find the person who hired us?” Hannibal asked, getting tired of the conversation. He just wanted to get started with their new mission.

“Sure,” MacGyver casually replied. Hannibal gestured for him and Jack to get inside the large black van with the red stripe on it.

B.A. hopped into the driver’s seat and looked towards Hannibal, “Where do we go next, Hannibal?”

“Down this road and take two rights, that should take us to the client’s shop,” Hannibal answered, feeling excited to meet their new employers.

The van sped to a start and glided down the road to the bakery they would soon be defending. When they arrived they saw the windows of the establishment were broken and that some of the contents from inside had been thrown on the pavement. There were also bullet holes that went through the walls. Hannibal was the first one to run into the building, what he witnessed next caused him to call out for his team’s assistance.


	3. The Attack at the Bakery

I know it's been forever since I last posted, and I apologize. Life got in the way of posting.

The idea to create a crossover for The A-Team and MacGyver came from the proboards A-Team forum.

I do not own The A-Team or MacGyver and all rights go to Stephen J. Cannel and Lee David Zlotoff. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to Bella119 for betaing!

* * *

 

“Face, B.A., Murdock, get in here!” Hannibal called from inside the cake bakery. 

 

Face opened the trunk of the van and pulled out the closest gun he could find, which was a Colt forty-five pistol. He was about to hand Murdock a gun of the same type but MacGyver got between them, “What are you doing?” Face asked as he tried to shove him out of the way to give Murdock the pistol.

 

“You aren’t going to kill anyone, are you?” he asked in a serious tone, finally getting Face’s attention.

 

“We haven’t seriously wounded anyone since ‘Nam,” Face spat in an exasperated tone. The remark has left him feeling offended. He was trying to decide whether to keep listening or just ignore the man.

 

“Yeah, sucka, now let us help our friend!” B.A. commanded impatiently.

 

MacGyver reluctantly stepped back and let Face hand Murdock the weapon. They all rushed inside the bakery. But before Jack could exit the van, MacGyver gave him a warning look that said to stay inside the vehicle, or else. Jack exaggeratedly slumped back in his seat in disappointment.

 

When the team finally got inside, all they could do was gasp. The place was completely and utterly overturned. But at least the group of slimeballs had left. The team holstered their weapons and looked at Hannibal. 

 

“What took you so long?” Hannibal yelled, kneeling on the ground. The owner of the bakery was lying on the floor and gasping in pain. Hannibal was checking over him. Face gave MacGyver an annoyed look that told Hannibal all he needed to know. He made a mental note to have a not-so-pleasant conversation with the newcomer after all this mess was cleared up. 

 

The team could tell from a quick look that his arm was most likely broken from a shove to the ground. The man’s wife was in a panic on the other side of the room. “Is there anyone else here?” Hannibal asked the woman. 

 

“My daughter is still at school,” she answered, her hands quivering unrelentlessly. “The only people who work here are her, my husband, and I.”

 

Murdock and Face were kneeling on the floor, inspecting the baker’s injury. “It’s a clean break, Colonel,” Face informed, feeling around the arm for any inconsistencies.

 

“Alright, Face, I want you and B.A. to get him to the hospital. Take the wife with you. I’ll handle things here,” he said with a slight scowl. The reason for that scowl was that he would have to chew out MacGyver after they left.

 

“But who will clean up the mess if I’m not here? We can’t afford to lose a day of work!” the wife interjected with panic in her eyes. Hannibal’s heart went out to her. These people were obviously living paycheck to paycheck, only for a group of sleazeballs to ruin all their hard work.

 

“Don’t worry, mam,” Hannibal started, letting his face soften. “We’ll take care of everything here,” he reassured in a soothing voice. “But if you really wish to stay, it will be fine.”

 

The woman gratefully nodded at him and began to clean up the work area, she wanted to be there for her husband but knew that without the business staying afloat, they would go bankrupt. Murdock immediately began to assist her, offering a warm smile.

 

Face and B.A. helped the man up and took him out to the van. Jack saw that they were coming and got out of the van to see MacGyver, “What’s going on, Mac?” he asked, adjusting his pilot’s hat. It had become wrinkled due to his unnecessary slumping.

 

“The men we’re after broke the baker’s arm. Face and B.A. are taking him to the hospital,” MacGyver answered solemnly.

 

“Can I talk to you for a second? Alone.” Hannibal walked up to the two men, by the look of his face it wasn’t a suggestion. He pulled out a cigar, lit it, and stuck it in his mouth. The way he chomped on it made MacGyver glad he wasn’t the cigar.

 

“Anything you talk about to my buddy here you can tell me,” Jack said defiantly, crossing his arms and wearing an obnoxious smirk.

 

Hannibal glared at him. Was this hippie who pretended to be a pilot for kicks really trying to defy his order? “Very well,” he sighed, letting the anger seep out of him. Although he really wasn’t a fan of Jack’s smart-alek attitude, the Colonel didn’t have the time or patience to dress-down both of them. 

 

Hannibal walked into a private room in the bakery. Murdock stepped back, giving the three men some privacy. MacGyver and Jack followed the commander. “What was this I heard about you holding up my men?” Hannibal asked, deciding to get right to the point.

 

“As I said, I don’t believe in guns,” MacGyver said shortly, his jaw fully set. 

 

Hannibal inwardly chuckled,  _ ‘Like the kid thinks that will scare me off!’  _ he thought. The Colonel began to tap his foot. He was losing his self-control, something he knew he needed to prove to MacGyver that he was capable of leading his own men. “Well, you’re quite the boy scout, aren’t you?” Hannibal chastised, taking out his cigar and pointing it at him. “My team doesn’t need to be babysat by a think-tank golden boy,” he spat, putting emphasis on the last part.

 

“Hey, old man,” Jack interrupted, “Mac has been on twice as many missions as you have!” he blurted out impulsively. MacGyver elbowed Jack in the ribs and whispered something to him that Hannibal couldn’t hear, although he could infer it wasn’t particularly nice. 

 

_ ‘Yep, he’s definitely a hippie,’  _ Hannibal thought. He clenched his gloved hands and sucked on his cigar. The smell of smoke could always clear his head when he needed it.  _ ‘And did he just call me old?’  _ he added. 

 

The Colonel blew out the smoke and looked MacGyver and Jack in the eyes, “I’m going to give you one more chance, boys, don’t blow it,” he walked back into the room, knowing he would lose his cool if he continued to lecture the men. Hannibal immediately showed off his dominance by taking control of the situation. “Murdock, we need to fix this place up in three hours at most. The bakers still have the rest of the day to make some money. We’ll be setting up shop here and run the business for now.” He looked over at MacGyver and his friend, “You’ll be helping.”    
  


“Yes, sir, Colonel,” Murdock replied and continued to pick up the pieces of broken glass on the floor.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

“Stop here, B.A.,” Face directed. They had finally reached the hospital. All Face needed now was to make up a story on how the man broke his arm. One that couldn’t be considered a class one assault. He got out of the van and helped the injured man out. Face had the story down, his brother fell off a ladder while trying to fix the roof. That would perfectly explain the extra bruises and any other possible breaks. “What’s your name?” he asked the man.

 

“Dennis White,” he said, cradling his arm to his chest.

 

“I need to use fake names for the scam. We don’t want anybody investigating this any further than possible. Just follow my lead,” Face directed. 

 

Dennis nodded and looked at Face, “How will I run the company with a broken arm?” he asked.

 

“Hannibal always has a plan. He’ll think up a way to help you,” Face assured, looking him in the eyes. He began to conjure a pair of possible aliases. James and David Thomas would do just fine. He told B.A. to stay in the van while he ran his scam inside.

 

“Fool’s gonna get himself shot doin’ this someday,” B.A. muttered to himself. He clutched the wheel and kept the ignition on, wanting to be fully prepared for Face’s return.

 

Face took a deep breath and entered the crowded emergency room. Doctors and nurses were walking back and forth with a clear purpose in their strides. The place smelled of pure disinfectant, it made him feel slightly queasy. “I hate hospitals,” he groaned aimlessly to himself. Face knew he needed to get someone’s attention. A service desk popped into his vision and he walked to it. The nurse behind the desk was a young blonde with long eyelashes. His breath hitched exponentially as he saw her full figure. It took all of Face’s strength to keep his mind on the mission and not on her breasts. At least he found out her name was Julie from the name tag. “Excuse me, Julie, I think my brother broke his arm. He fell off a ladder while fixing the roof twenty minutes ago.”

 

She took a quick look at Dennis’s arm. Her face contorted to a slight frown. She had been on the job long enough to know what a broken arm looked like, and this fully fit the description. “What’s your name?” she asked, pushing up her glasses.

 

Before the baker could answer, Face beat him to it. “I’m James Thomas and this is my brother David,” he said in a rushed fashion, making sure to state it as if it was a fact.

 

“Alright, I’ll call you a doctor.” She picked up a small microphone, “Doctor Blake to the front desk, please. Doctor Blake to the front desk,” she repeated like they always did on the TV shows. “Please sit down, it might take a few minutes,” the nurse told the two men.

 

Face took a seat and gestured for Dennis to do the same. He whispered into his ear, “Remember, your name is David Thomas.”

 

He nodded and directed his attention to the television screen on the left side of the room. Face could tell he was considerably tense.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

Hannibal looked around at the now clean bakery. The broken shards had been an easy job to clean up. The bullet holes and shattered windows would be another story. He figured that some plaster and sheets of glass would work. The only problem was he didn’t know if he could trust MacGyver and Jack to go get it. He knew Murdock needed to be here to have his back if someone else came to attack the bakery. Another part of himself was saying to send the duo because Face and B.A. might get held up at the hospital. Hannibal finally came to the decision of sending MacGyver and Jack to retrieve the plaster and glass.

 

“Macgyver, Jack!” Hannibal called, not pleased about the command he had to order.

 

“Yeah,” MacGyver answered, shoving some of the hair out of his eyes. Jack followed him.

 

“I need you to get us some plaster to cover the bullet holes and four sheets of glass to account for the broken windows,” Hannibal said in a way that made it seem non-negotiable.

 

“That’s doable,” Jack said, giving Hannibal some ease about the task he was giving them, but not a lot.

 

“I apologize about the fact that there’s no vehicle to transport you there. But I do know from the map that there’s a supply store just down the street to your right,” Hannibal said in the least sympathetic way. “Now please get moving.”

 

“Yes, sir,” MacGyver replied respectfully, walking out of the bakery with Jack in tow.

 

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and happy Thanksgiving! Please give me your thoughts in the comments of how you think the story could be improved :)

 


	4. MacGyvered It!

I know it's been forever since I last posted, and I apologize. Trying to meet the many demands of the groups I'm involved in has been daunting lately. But I'm happy to finally be back!

The idea to create a crossover for The A-Team and MacGyver came from the proboards A-Team forum.

I do not own The A-Team or MacGyver and all rights go to Stephen J. Cannel and Lee David Zlotoff. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to Bella119 for betaing!

* * *

 

MacGyver and Jack were walking quickly to the supply store. Of course, Jack found it completely necessary to ask ridiculous question after ridiculous question to entertain himself. "So, Mac, why do you think nickels are bigger than dimes even though they have a smaller value?" he asked obnoxiously.

"When Congress was trying to decide the country's forms of currency, they couldn't make the nickel smaller than a dime because it would be too tiny and an inconvenience to handle," MacGyver answered.

"Then why not make the dime bigger and the nickel the size of a dime?" Jack asked, enjoying how much he was annoying his friend.

"I guess you'll have to ask the United States Mint members of 1866, the year when nickels were first issued," MacGyver answered in an exasperated tone, giving Jack an evil glare, only to find he had gotten bored and stopped listening before he had finished his sentence.

"Okay, but why is an orange is called an orange but a lemon isn't called a yellow?" Jack began to snicker, knowing that MacGyver couldn't possibly have an answer to this one. He could play this game all day.

MacGyver paused incredulously, seemingly at a loss for words at the unimaginably stupid question. "Do you have an off button?" MacGyver blurted out, clenching his fists. He, of course, would never hurt Jack, but that didn't stop him from being tempted to. God knows Jack certainly deserved it for the trouble that he caused him over the last few hours. He was beginning to regret giving Jack a get out of jail free card for hijacking the governmental plane.

"I haven't found it yet, muchacho!" Jack beamed, it would only be a matter of seconds before he unceremoniously burst out laughing at the look on his friend's face. He finally composed himself after a long moment and straightened the lopsided captain's hat on his head.

* * *

 

MacGyver's frame remained taut and unamused, "Are you done yet?" he asked with sarcasm flowing freely from his lips. He was getting quite tired of his friend's rowdy behavior. "We only have a few blocks to go and Hannibal is expecting us to be back soon. The Colonel is already unhappy with my ways of executing missions and I don't want to give him more reasons to shoot me," he said, beginning a meaningful stride to the supply store. Jack had no other choice to follow or be stranded in the unfamiliar city.

Hannibal and Murdock had busied themselves by cleaning up the bakery while the wife had started on a new batch of pastries to replace the ones destroyed in the shootout. She had holed herself up in the other side of the room rolling out dough. Hannibal distracted himself from the glass on the floor and took a look at the oven. For the first time, he noticed some bullet holes on the side of it. He said a little prayer, hoping the bullets hadn't hit anything important inside the oven. The Colonel reached out his hand and turned a knob on the oven.

Nothing worked.

Hannibal grimaced, trying to turn the knob a second time. Again, nothing worked. If they were going to run the bakery while trying to defeat the racketeers, having a working oven was imperative. Finally realizing the oven was beyond repair, he began to consider other options. Hannibal had not planned on having Face scam anything for this mission, but now he didn't have a choice. He would've much preferred to have Face with them until they could sort the whole situation out and put a plan into action. Hannibal sighed, accepting what would have to be done. Hannibal walked up to the woman and said that she could stop rolling out the dough since there would be no way to properly bake it.

"What do you mean?" she inquired. "The oven is over there," she explained, gesturing towards it and not understanding what she was being told.

"Some of the bullets hit it during the shootout. I tried turning it on to no avail," Hannibal said.

"We don't have enough savings to afford another oven. Those men have already taken everything we have, all our life savings! We only have enough to pay you and your team for your services," the woman cried out.

"Don't worry, Ma'am," Hannibal consoled. "My lieutenant will be able to find another one in no time without charge," he smiled softly, trying to make her believe everything would be okay. The woman turned away, dismayed at the news.

"What's wrong?" Murdock asked, looking up from the tedious job of separating the broken plates from the uncracked ones.

"The oven is permanently out of commission," Hannibal turned to face Murdock, walking away as to not upset the woman anymore. "The bullets have completely dismantled its wiring system. I even doubt B.A. can fix it," Hannibal explained, seemingly describing his frustration by moving his arms around.

"Didn't MacGyver say he was good at fixing things?" Murdock asked.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, Captain. MacGyver thinks he's some kind of secret agent hotshot. He did a pretty job of hiding his occupation from us, don't ya think!" Hannibal's voice was dripping with sarcasm, causing Murdock to roll his eyes.

"You shouldn't sell him short, Hannibal," Murdock started, "I think he could really surprise you. Hell, what did you think of me when I first joined the team?" he smiled.

"A crazy fool," Hannibal muttered, looking down, unable to come up with a sufficient comeback.

"Exactly, just give him some time," Murdock beamed, focusing again on sorting the plates and putting them back in the cabinet he hoped they belonged in.

* * *

 

Face and Mr. White were waiting patiently to be called into an examination room. Finally, their names were called. They walked into the room where Mr. White sat on the examination seat while Face sat on the chair adjacent to it.

"Good afternoon," the doctor greeted and gave a slight knock as he entered through the door.

"Good afternoon," Face replied, he would try to run the conversation to prevent Mr. White from giving himself away.

"My chart says you're James and David Thomas," the doctor said, pointing at the chart with the pen he was impulsively clicking. "I'm Doctor Blake and I'll be working on you today, Mr. Thomas," he stopped clicking for a moment to get a good look at his patient. "I heard you've had quite a fall from a ladder."

"Yes," Face said. "My brother was trying to clean the gutters and fell right on his arm," Face clarified, describing the fall with his hands.

"Ouch," the doctor sympathized. "Let me take a look at your arm," Doctor Blake leaned forward, prodding the arm until announcing, "Yep, it sure is broken. You're lucky, though, it feels like a clean break. Let's get you down to the x-ray room just to be sure, then we'll have a cast fitted for you," he smiled, leading the way to the room.

Face sat in the waiting room while Mr. White was having his x-ray taken. He could vaguely see the van outside along with B.A. keeping guard of his surroundings. Luckily, Decker was nowhere to be seen. Face hoped that it would stay that way throughout the rest of the mission.

A man appeared from one of the many hallways with a bright red cast on his arm. Face immediately recognized it as Mr. White. The Lieutenant could just envision Murdock begging to be the first one to sign the cast, just as much as he could see Hannibal giving in to the Captain's requests.

"I'm all checked out!" Mr. White beamed.

"Perfect! Let's head back to the bakery, I'm sure Hannibal has already cooked up a plan to save your business," Face confidently replied.

They walked out the hospital doors to the van where B.A. drove them hastily back to the bakery.

* * *

 

MacGyver and Jack walked into the bakery after knocking on the door. They were both carrying the supplies that Hannibal ordered them to buy. "We're back!" Mac called, softly setting down the plaster and sheets of glass.

"Wow… You guys really fixed this place up nice," Jack commented, setting down his load as well.

Looking quite disheveled, Hannibal and Murdock emerged from the room where the actual cooking took place. They had spent the last ten minutes bent down looking for ways they could repair the oven. There were none.

"Hey, MacGyver, could you take a look at the oven? One of the bullets frayed some of its wirings," Murdock asked.

Hannibal furrowed his brow, he had hoped Murdock wouldn't ask that.

"Sure," Mac replied. "What's the problem?"

MacGyver's question was interrupted as Face, B.A., and Dennis White came through the door. Sadly, Mrs. White couldn't see her husband since she was busy picking her daughter up from school.

"Hi, Hannibal," Face said as he entered, sporting his usual smile.

"Face, I'm going to need you to scam us a new oven," The Colonel said.

"Wh-what?" Face sputtered. "How am I supposed to scam an oven in the middle of Virginia?" he whined. These were, of course, his usual excuses. But Hannibal always had his special way of convincing Face to do whatever he pleased.

"Oh, Face," Hannibal said with his signature fake sigh, "I'm sure you'll think of something," he cockily grinned. "Besides, I'd hate to think you were becoming too old and frail for the job," Hannibal frowned at the younger man sympathetically to make it seem like he actually believed what he was saying.

Face straightened his tie to regain his dignity. "I guess you're right," he sighed, "I'm sure I'll find something worthwhile."

"I knew you'd take it on, Lieutenant," Hannibal smiled, giving him a small squeeze on the shoulder.

MacGyver had decided to ignore the group and head to the kitchen to look at the oven. Once he assessed the damage, he could see the puzzle pieces fit into his mind until a plausible solution came to place. "Actually," the agent called, "this is an easy fix. It can simply be done by splicing a few wires, using some chewed bubble gum as an insulator, and patching up the bullet holes with the plaster Jack and I got at the supply store.

"Bubble gum?" Hannibal asked in shock. "How will bubble gum fix this?" he continued in a condescending tone.

"Come in here and I'll show you," MacGyver remarked. He just couldn't wait to put the prideful colonel in his place. Everyone gathered in the small room, eyes fixed on the secret agent. The oven was moved on its side where the bullets had struck it. Its exterior had already been dismantled from Hannibal and Murdock's previous prodding.

"Alright then, show us what you got, boy scout," Hannibal chastised. He simply couldn't accept the fact that MacGyver might have a better solution.

"I don't care what he does, as long as it means I don't have to scam an oven," Face chuckled.

"Okay, you all know rubber is an insulator since it doesn't conduct electricity," MacGyver started, "Bubblegum can have the same qualities because it is water resistant. However, the gum can't acquire these qualities until it experiences a chemical change with saliva that makes the gum more sticky and easier to apply." Mac then proceeded to take a piece of gum out of his pocket, along with his Swiss Army knife. He leaned down to the oven and gazed at the wires. He could tell which wires were formerly connected due to their differentiating colors. MacGyver grabbed the two closest matching wires and began to cut some of the rubber off from the wire. He then spliced the two copper pieces together until they were firmly connected, then spit out the gum he was chewing and secured it on the wires. Mac continued this process until all of the wires were firmly connected. Finally, he put the exterior back on the oven and turned it around so it faced the wall again.

The group began to clap at MacGyver's feat, including Hannibal performing a soft golf clap in politeness. Murdock was personally glad his commanding officer had been put in his place. Even though Hannibal was a great man responsible for many honorable deeds, he still needed a slice of humble pie from time to time.

"I may be a boy scout, but at least I can pull off a simple science trick," MacGyver whispered in Hannibal's ear as he walked past him with his ego boost in tow. He didn't care if he sounded arrogant, the Colonel deserved it, at least in his mind.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please give me your thoughts in the comments of how you think my story could be improved :)

* * *

 


End file.
